Miente
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Una historia en donde el amor es ciego


Regreso al apartamento, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, eso era muy raro en el, no quería molestar al escritor, esa mañana habían tenido una pelea, de nuevo era corrido de su "hogar si eso es lo que en verdad era, espero encontrar a cierto peli rubio sentado en el sillón viendo noticieros, fumando y tomando una cerveza, pero no estaba ahí y siento un dolor en el pecho, y le dolió saber que hoy tampoco le esperaba, sabia que era tarde y no tenia por que hacerlo, pero siempre estaba ahí y tal vez la costumbre lo afecto un poco… se acerco a la habitación, escucho un sonido, después tu voz y era de una mujer?, gemidos, cada vez el corazón se le parte mas, ahoga el llanto, la puerta esta abierta, no lo podía creer su eterno enamorado, su peli rubio, estaba teniendo sexo con otra persona, con una mujer, apago el sollozo con su mano, y así como entro salió¿por que siempre le molesto y aunque suene extraño de el hoy no quiero discutir con el escritor?, se dijo lo sabia…

"_Yuki había salido esta mañana muy azorado_"

_"__N__uestra habitación__, por dios, como se le ocurre…__"_

"_Yuki __ está… Yuki __salió__… A acostarse con otra__ y en mi propio "hogar" _"

No sabia, por que la vida jugaba con el, esto era lo peor, no podía recurrir a Hiro, su mejor amigo, el tenia bastantes problemas además estaba con su novia, cuanto amor se profesaban aquellos dos seres…pero el ya sabia la verdad…lo sabia…mientras una lagrima tras otra bajaban por sus mejillas ahora mezclándose con la fuerte lluvia que caía

_"Ni siquiera se molesto en ocultarlo, y mas en aquel lugar sabiendo que en cualquier momento yo __llegaría__, lo hizo de aposta porqué quería hacerme sentir mal, mostrándome que solo soy un amante más; un crédulo enamorado que no tiene ningún derecho sobre él y que no debe esperar nada… Que soy un hombre y como tal a veces se cansa de mi cuerpo plano y busca algo con curvas y otras cosas…_"

Ya han pasado mas de tres horas seguro ya abra terminado y la echo, dando se cuenta que no e llegado, en eso saca una sonrisa burlona…

"_NO E LLEGADO A CASA_" grito…

Camino despacio, e ingrese al apartamento, lo encuentro con las luces encendidas, con el balcón abierto y el sentado en el sofá…

"_Era obvio quería dejar salir el olor a sexo" _

Estaba observando la tele, con un cigarro en una mano y la cerveza en la otra, de pronto lo voltea a mirar, hay satisfacción en la mirada y burla…camino despacio al baño para quitarse el frio del cuerpo menos del alma y el corazón, termino se vistió con unos bóxer y camiseta, se acerco al escritor y sonrió, ya lo sabia también estaba enfadado…

-Shuichi por que te demoraste tanto, sabes han pasado cuatro horas y no llamaste… baka…te extrañe mucho… "Te amo" – sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, lagrimas querían salir, pero no dejo, de pronto le dieron arcadas pero aguanto de nuevo, "te amo", el se lo decía después de dos años, pero eran vacías, eran huecas…

"_Él no solo tiene sexo con mujeres porqué sí, es la forma de decirme 'Eres solo uno más. Solo te quiero en mi vida boca abajo y con el culo en alto' Y que no me atrevo a reclamarle ni a pedirle nada más que lo que ya no me queda. Me canse necesito un respiro, mañana después del concierto lo hare"__ se dijo_

-Ehh…Yuki mañana hay un concierto…te dejo una entrada en la mesa de noche…estoy agotado…me voy a dormir- así que le dio un beso, y se fue a su habitación, tratando de no pensar en lo que ocurrió esa noche.

-Lo mas seguro es que no pueda ir, lo siento- le dijo el pelirrubio antes que el pequeño se perdiera en la habitación, se pregunto el por que de su reacción, pero estaba seguro que el peli rosa no había visto nada de lo que había pasado con aquella mujer, estaba seguro. En esas el peli rosa acostado ya en la cama, pensando, se canso de pedirle perdón… le duele saber que no has querido amarlo durante este tiempo…, siente como el rubio se acuesta en la cama, mientras el pequeño se acerca a el.

"_B__eso tus labios que aun me sonríen, pero veo con tristeza que no me corresponden, te abrazo y espero sentir nuevamente tu calor en mi cuerpo pero es inútil ni siquiera me miras…__unas cuantas de__ mis lágrimas no logran hacer que por lo menos vuelvas a mirarme, quiero ver de nuevo tus bellos ojos __dorados__, que como sea me __engañaban__, aunque fuera __yo __con lagrimas en los ojos__ t__e suelto para que sigas recostado en la cama y ni aun al ver mi dolor te apiadas de mi, se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero si espero tu perdón…__soy tan patético, __no quise darme cuenta aun que lo sabia y te lo negué no quise percatarme que __me engañabas__, que esta__s __enfermo de dolor, __odio, __de tristeza te hacia falta y aun así te lo negué y me arrepiento desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón y hasta donde me lo permite el alma…__de haberte amado tanto"_

Siguió recostado a su lado, aun así no se separa de el, no se quiere separar de el, es la ultima noche que pasara con el, a su lado, mañana vendrá otras cosas, _te alejare__ de mi para siempre_… y así se quedo dormido.

Al otro día, estaban muy nerviosos en la disquera, ya había pasado la mitad del día, dentro de 7 horas empezaba el show, nuestro amigo peli rosa estaba tan atareado y emocionado, que no cedió por enterado que ya era hora del concierto, ya habían pasado aquellas horas, era hora del concierto, se subió a la tarima, observo aquel asiento, y su mirada se opaco…era la verdad se estaba revolcando con esa mujer u otra en el departamento, una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla, mientras hablaba al publico…

_**"Buenas noches Tokio, esta noche cantaremos con todo el corazón y el alma para ustedes, la gente que quiere tanto a esta banda a BAD LUCK muchas gracias por escucharnos y para lo final tendremos una sorpresa" **_y así empezó el concierto, mientras que cierto coche extranjero venía hacia el estadio…

- Baka… eres un idiota…no empieces con sentimentalismos- se dijo, mientras seguía en el trayecto asía el estadio, mientras que meditaba todo lo que había ocurrido en la noche y mañana, seguía conduciendo…suspiro, se sintió culpable por alguna razón Shuichi había preparado un desayuno de reyes y dio unas maldiciones al chico por ser tan idiota y hacerle esos detalles a el…maldición…y el hecho de que siempre le hacia lo mismo el a Shuichi, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba casi cerca a estadio en diez minutos llegaba, tenia demasiadas cosas importantes en su cabeza como para importarle cosas como la de un simple desayuno - _Baka_…-dijo mientras seguía conduciendo y se dirigía donde su amante, en eso puso la emisora que estaba en sintonía con el concierto... en eso escucho la voz de Shuichi…

"_**Bueno mi querido publico al fin podre mostrarles mi nueva canción, esta va dedicada a una persona en particular, de nuevo gracias Tokio y aquí va la canción"**_

_**HOY EN TU MIRADA HAY NO SE QUE**__**ALGO ESPECIAL**__**NI SIQUIERA EL BESO TAN DE AMOR**__**FUE NATURAL**__**FUE UN PRESENTIMIENTO O QUIZA**__**LEI TU MENTE**__**POR FAVOR**__**SI ES ASI COMO SIENTES**__****__**MIENTE**__**DIME QUE ME AMAS**__**JURAME QUE NUNCA**__**PIENSAS ALEJARTE DE MI**__**MIENTE VENDAME LOS OJOS**__**GRABATE MUY DENTRO**__**QUE SI TU ME DEJAS**__**NO PODRE VIVIR SIN TI**_

Que eran aquellas palabras se decía el rubio, aquel beso en la mañana recordó, por que estaba seguro que esa persona era el, no había nadie mas en el corazón del pelirrosa y siguió escuchando… _****__**DEJAME PEDIRTE TU PERDON**__**SI TE OFENDI**__****__**PERO NO ME PIDAS RENUNCIAR**__**A SER FELIZ**__**DEJAME INTENTARLO YO HARE**__**LO QUE TU QUIERAS**__**Y DESPUES**__**SI ES QUE NO ME QUISIERAS**__****_

_**MIENTE**__**DIME QUE ME AMAS**__**JURAME QUE NUNCA**__**PIENSAS ALEJARTE DE MI**__**MIENTE**__**VENDAME LOS OJOS**__**GRABATE MUY DENTRO**__**QUE SI TU ME DEJAS**__**NO PODRE VIVIR SIN TI**_

Cuantas veces aquel peli rosa pedía sus perdones, sabiendo que no era culpa de el…cuantas veces el cantante hacia lo que el pidiera, de nuevo escucho los últimos versos… _****__**MIENTE**__**DIME QUE ME AMAS**__**JURAME QUE NUNCA**__**PIENSAS ALEJARTE DE MI**__**MIENTE**__**VENDAME LOS OJOS**__**GRABATE MUY DENTRO**__**QUE SI TU ME DEJAS**__**NO PODRE VIVIR SIN TI**__****__**MIENTE**__**DIME QUE ME AMAS**__**JURAME QUE NUNCA**__**PIENSAS ALEJARTE DE MI**__**MIENTE**__**VENDAME LOS OJOS**__**GRABATE MUY DENTRO**__**QUE SI TU ME DEJAS**_

_**NO PODRE VIVIR SIN TI**_

Y al final de aquel verso se dejo escuchar en un murmullo, "Me engañaste, me mataste" y así se dio por terminado el concierto. 10 minutos! 10 minutos! después llego, Shuichi lo sabia, el sabia que lo había estado engañando, llego donde ya todo el grupo se estaba dispersando, no lo encontró y le pregunto al guitarrista donde se encontraba Shuichi, este le dijo que el se había ido al departamento, que como el no estaba entonces que era mejor esperar allá, el pelirrubio tomo su carro y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, tomo el ascensor, de pronto teniendo una corazonada, lo busco en la cocina, no estaba allí, se dirigió al cuarto y noto que la luz del baño estaba encendida, lo que vio lo dejo blanco y se escapo de sus labios un grito de dolor, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "POR QUEEEEEE SHUICCCHIIII", en la tina se encontraba Shuichi, en su propia sangre con el agua de esta y dos profundas cortadas en sus muñecas, lo tomo en brazos y lo saco de allí, se dirigió a la cama donde con su propia sangre había escrito, "TE VI,ME MENTISTE", y callo al suelo con el cuerpo inerte de su amante, dándose cuenta, que el lo amaba, y que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde…

Fin…

**Nota: Hola espero que les ****guste este pequeño fic que hice**** estaba un poco deprimida lo siento por mi querido shuichi ****espero que les guste y me deje muchos mensajitos, a propósito la canción se llama ****Miente**** de ****Enrique Iglesias**** los quiere.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
